


El Hombre Tranquilo

by Deb



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning, M/M, POV First Person, Post Reichenbach
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deb/pseuds/Deb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traducción al español de la fanfiction escrita por Ivyblossom. Titulo original: The Quiet Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Hombre Tranquilo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Quiet Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/322978) by [ivyblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom/pseuds/ivyblossom). 



Capítulo 1: Hablar sin decir nada

 

“Entonces.” Descansa sus manos sobre sus notas, sus dedos estirados sobre la hoja. Son finos y de un color marrón cálido. Tiene uñas ovaladas lindas, siempre limpias. No mordidas o rotas, sin tramos de piel arrancada en los bordes. Sin cutículas visibles. Es delicada, diría. No trabaja con sus manos. No levanta cosas pesadas, nada empolvado o sucio. Si estuvieras acá dirías: casi no necesitas deducir la profesión de tu terapeuta, John. 

Lo sé, Sherlock. Ya lo sé.

Es más fácil estar acá si solamente miro sus manos. Si intento pensar como pensás vos. Como pensabas vos. 

Ella estira sus dedos como si esperase que yo los mire fijamente. Creo que ya lo espera.

Creo que ni siquiera lava los platos. Probablemente tiene un novio que lo hace. Carga el lavaplatos. Los guarda en el armario. Puede ser una novia: no lo sé. No puedo decirlo. Nunca puedo. ¿Cómo podía decirlo él? ¿Ropa? ¿Maquillaje? No sé. Nunca tuvo sentido para mí. 

¿Qué puedo decir de ella?

Sus uñas están bien cuidadas, pulidas, pero sólo con un esmalte transparente. Profesional, no llamativo. Es una especie de declaración profesional, ¿no dirías? ¿Esmalte claro de uñas? ¿Cuál es el punto? Es también un esmalte en perfecto estado. No como el de Harry. Sin huellas, sin saltaduras. Nunca. No desde que me siento acá adelante de ella, por lo menos. No que me haya percatado. Así que eso es paciencia, ¿no? Pintar uña por uña, esperando que cada una se seque antes de hacer la siguiente. Debe ser muy paciente. Con el esmalte, si no conmigo.

 O: supongo que se hace las manos. Alguien más las pinta por ella. Es la paciencia de otra persona lo que estoy mirando. Eso es más probable, ¿no, Sherlock? No te rías.

Claro que es más probable. No necesito escucharlo decirlo. No necesito ver esa mirada entretenida y apenas horrorizada en su cara. Ver al mono tratando de usar un par de zapatos o algo: tan gracioso, ¿no, Sherlock? Esa sonrisa condescendiente suya, no. No necesito verla de nuevo.

Oh Dios, claro que sí. Necesito verla. Quiero. Esto duele.

No pienses en eso. Cristo. Basta. Sólo: basta.

Techo blanco perfectamente liso. No: hay siempre un poco de humedad en la esquina, al lado de la ventana. Está pintada por arriba. Pero sigue ahí. Una mancha en la alfombra atrás de su silla: una taza de café se volcó ahí, tal vez. Taza de té. Díficil de decir, de todas formas.

Vamos. Prestá atención. Está tratando de empezar, va a decir algo, va a hablar. Cómo estoy. Qué estuve haciendo. Va a preguntar por vos, pero no queda nada por decir. Sé normal. Sé mediocre. Sonreí por un segundo, hacé parecer como si estuvieras intentando. Mirala a la cara largo y tendido. Sólo por un segundo. No hay sangre. No hay cráneo partido. No hay ojos muertos.

Basta.

No.

A veces todo lo que puedo escuchar es mi propia respiración.

Sus ojos siempre me están mirando. Juzgándome. Ella se da cuenta de cada movimiento, así que no me muevo. No quiero ser demasiado legible. Ya soy lo suficientemente transparente sin ser tan obvio. No quiero hacérsela fácil.

Dios. No es un juego. Me olvido que no lo es. Ya no es un juego, de todas maneras. Es un chiste. Pero no hay remate, ¿no? No. No hay nada.

Es sólo esto: hablar. Sobre nada. Hablar sin decir nada. Su piel oscurece la última palabra de la página, pero no sé que es lo que dice. Es progreso. Escrito con tinta azul. En cursiva.

Entonces, ella se dio cuenta que me es difícil leer al revés si escribe en letra cursiva chiquita, apretada. ¿Se dio cuenta? ¿O es una coincidencia? No sé. Progreso. Como en: no estoy haciendo ninguno.

Nunca hubo coincidencias con él. Todo tenía significado. Todo.

Hay olor a lavanda acá, como una mujer vieja. ¿Es para calmarme, el olor a señora mayor? Me estoy halagando a mí mismo. No soy su único cliente. Quiero decir: no soy su único paciente. ¿Acaso la lavanda les hace acordar a sus otros pacientes a abuela y consuelo? ¿Pechos como almohadas y manos enharinadas? Mi abuela tenía olor a gin y pis de gato.

Ella no es muy mayor. Debe ser a propósito el olor. Todo tiene una intención; si no es intencionado, es un error. Sin sentido. ¿Es una moda retro? ¿Es una cosa hipster? No sé nada de perfumes. O velas perfumadas, o lo que sea. Nada de nada. Debe haber miles de esencias distintas. Millones, tal vez.

Él tendría un catálogo de perfumes. En su cabeza. O escondido en algún lugar en una libreta, un archivo en su computadora. Un índice de gradientes, como un catálogo de pinturas.

Tiene una marca en su cara, al lado de su ojo derecho; una mancha de algo. Delineador. Negro. Tal vez es marrón, no sé. Sherlock ya sabría la marca. Sabría porqué está manchando su cara. Toda la historia. Él sabría.

Yo sólo puedo inventar historias.

Es linda. Ella sabe que es linda. ¿Debería preguntarle? ¿Cena, cine? ¿A la vuelta a mi departamento? Tiene que haber una cama acá arriba, en algún lugar. ¿Sus muslos alrededor de mis caderas? No. No puedo cogerme a mi terapeuta. Demasiado incómodo. Seguramente ella tomaría apuntes. No puedo ni mirarla a la cara. 

De todos modos: hay un novio, ¿verdad? ¿Una novia? Tal vez debería preguntar.

“¿Cómo están tus cosas, John?”

Cómo. No sé cómo. Hay una respuesta genérica, la que todo el mundo da. La por defecto. “Bien.” Es como la puntuación. No significa nada. No: significa no me molestes, no preguntes. Significa no es tu maldito problema. “Quiero decir, ya sabés. Lo mejor que… puedo estar.” Eso es ridículo. “Bajo esta circunstancia.”

Ella traga. Miro el movimiento en su garganta y parece demasiado íntimo. Puedo sentir mi cara poniéndose caliente. Me da vergüenza, estoy avergonzado. ¿Por qué? Nada. Sentado acá, mirando sus manos. Diciendo nada. O hablando sin decir nada. Nuestras sillas parecen estar demasiado cerca de repente. Si ella se estira para tocarme, yo podría saltar hacia atrás o rodear su cuello con mi mano. No. No lo haría. Yo también trago. Mi lengua se siente demasiado espesa. Tengo que darle algo. Decir algo. Uñas. Esmalte. Dedos de mujer. Me acuerdo.

“Las mujeres en los medios tienden a preferir lo que algunos considerarían un tono alarmantemente rosado, ¿te habías dado cuenta?”

Saco rosa, zapatos rosas, esmalte rosa. Una valija rosa. Sus uñas estropeadas dejaron una contraseña. Debió doler. Era algo por lo que empezar. Sabía que iba a morir, que no había esperanza para ella. La debe haber hecho enojar, la injusticia de todo. Entonces nos dio algo. Antes de que fuéramos un nosotros. Ella nunca se había enterado de nosotros. Yo no me había enterado de él. Él hablaba tan rápido, yo apenas podía darle un sentido a lo que decía. Pero sentido era todo lo que salía. Fue amor a primera vista.

¿Amor a primera vista? Bueno. Amor. ¿Qué? No puedo decir eso en voz alta. Dios sabe si Ella está sentada esperando a que yo diga algo como eso. Todo el mundo lo está. No entienden. No es así, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo sea. Quiero decir…

No sé qué quiero decir.

Casi puedo sentir su mirada fulminante. Casi. Y puedo casi escucharlo decir: no seas aburrido, John. Ella debe pensar que me volví completamente loco; estoy sonriendo como un lunático. Se siente tan bien, casi escucharlo. Pero después lo pierdo otra vez, y no está. No está sentado al lado mío, no está en casa hablándome aunque yo haya salido. Está muerto. Mis pies se sienten tan pesados contra la alfombra, creo que no me voy a mover nunca más.

Lo encuentro y lo pierdo cientos de veces por día. Y cada vez es tan dolorosa como la anterior. Esto debe ser el infierno.

“¿Qué?” Ella no entiende. No se acuerda de la mujer de rosa. Leyó mi blog, sé que lo leyó. En su momento. No se acuerda ahora. Necesito aclarar mi garganta.

“Las mujeres en la televisión. Ya sabés. Las locutoras. Tan seguido de rosa. Rosa brillante. ¿Lo notaste?”

“No,” dice. Tiene la cara de piedra. Piensa que estoy hablando en código, o tomándole el pelo. Supongo que lo estoy haciendo. En los días antes, yo tampoco las notaba, esas locutoras rosadas. Nunca las noté para nada. Nunca vi nada. Vivía en una neblina. Ahora no puedo dejar de darme cuenta. Prendo la tele: mujeres de rosa. Vos me enseñaste a notarlas, Sherlock. Ahora me doy cuenta, pero no puedo hacer que signifique nada.

Tal vez estoy hablando en código.

Jennifer Wilson nos dio una contraseña. Usó sus últimos segundos de su vida para comunicar una cosa. ¿Y qué me dio Sherlock?

Ese charco  de sangre al lado de su cabeza que está grabado a fuego en mi mente. Sin pulso. Su muñeca estaba caliente, pero claro que lo estaba. Piel caliente, y sangre en todos lados. Me hizo testigo de algo que nunca voy a poder pretender no haber visto. Y una nota, dice. Eso no era una nota, Sherlock. Era una mentira.

No. No pienses en eso.

Sonreí. Mirala a la cara, por una vez, aunque sea incomodo. “No es… no es nada.” Cuarenta y tres minutos más.

**Author's Note:**

> Puede haber algunos modismos argentinos. Traté de que sea el español más neutro posible. Para este capítulo no tuve un beta que corrija mis imperfectos técnicos.
> 
> Recuerden que es un WIP.


End file.
